


The Lorax, Justin's bae

by helloml



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloml/pseuds/helloml
Summary: Justin's escapades with the Lorax





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Lorax, I think that's self explanatory.  
> And yes I wrote fanfiction between my brother and the Lorax AGAIN.

Justin smiled remembering his short but fullfilling relationship with his orange lover, I know what your thinking, and no it's not Donald Trump, that's the next fic, it tis the Lorax. 

**A Week Ago**

Justin had finally got home from a long, hard day at school. He was tired but excited that he managed to get 3 out of 16 questions right on his quiz, which is a lot better than he usually did. He couldn't wait to see how proud his family would be of him. The tall boy walked to the family room after dropping his backpack at the kitchen table. Once he got to his destination, Justin was very excited at what he saw, and let's just say Justin Jr was also excited. On the couch was Justin's glorious orange skinned lover, who happened to be naked.

Justin licked his lips and in return the Lorax got off the couch and sauntered over to the cliff bar loving boy.  Justin's lips where immediately attacked and Justin  grabbed on to his lovers blonde eyebrows to help support him. The orange man grunted and immediately forced Justin's pants off and grinned at the sight of his lovers infamous 1 incher, all while somehow managing to still shove his tongue into the boys mouth, and almost down his throat. Justin moaned at the abuse happening inside of his mouth as the Lorax's impossibly long tongue violently jerked around like a jack hammer down his throat.

The Lorax, being a horny little shit, decided to add stimulation to Justin Jr while showing off his tongue skills, or at least what he thought was skill. Justin was lost at the feeling of pleasure while his lover ran his 4 orange, strangely pointy, fingers along his cock and balls, all while he was getting a tongue down his throat. Justin decided to attempt to return the favor by grabbing his lovers balls and gently massacring them. The lorax in return released his tongue from the boys throat and began panting, like an gross dog in heat. Both boys, well boy and what ever the fuck the Lorax is, knew at that point that they wanted to take their relationship further, to the wonderful world of ANAL. Justin peeled himself off his lover to quickly get the lube he has in his backpack for the locker room.

The long legged boy scrambled back to his tree hugger after finding the lube in the handy side pocket of his bag. The Lorax smirked at the sight met the boy half way , in front of the bathroom. The creatures grabbed each other and began stumbling back in a direction, they went sure which, they were never good with directions, while having a mini tongue war. As soon as Justin's ass hit a surface, the Lorax grabbed the lube out of his lovers hands and coated several of his furry fingers in it. Justin was then stunned by the sudden intrusion of his backside, but quickly relaxed once he realized it was the Lorax's  long, cold fingers. The orange fingers began pumping in and out of Justin and spread him so he would be ready for his lover's Cheeto looking penis. Justin let out a whimper and silently was hoping his lover would get the message and start fucking him. The Lorax was a dense little fucka and didn't get the message, so Justin whined even louder, and louder until the Lorax realized that Justin was ready to be fucked. Justin cried out as the fingers where replaced with a long orange Cheeto, jk its the Lorax's dick, but it does look like a Cheeto.

The Lorax began to thrust and groaned at how tight his boy's ass is, while Justin was moaning in euphoria as his wildest dreams were happening in real life. The thrusting speed up and the pleasure in both animals increased greatly with it. The Lorax ran his furry hands down his lovers nonexistent curves while crashing his hips into his lovers and whispered "your so thick baby" to help the boys already mammoth ego. It wasn't long after that that Justin came all over both of their bodies and the Lorax kept jamming his cock into Justin's ass, trying to find his sweet spot, oh yes, he was trying to find the thing featured in all gay men's wet dreams, THE PROSTATE. After another minute of trying, the Lorax knew he hit the right spot after Justin's lewd panting became screams. Justin jr went from flaccid to erect faster than a white girl's legs open on prom night. They came together, great timing, right?, within a couple more thrusts.  It was then that a snap was heard and both creatures looked around and finally noticed they were fucking on the kitchen counter and a glass cutting board split from pressure being applied and the cutting board was now covered in a mysterious white substance, nobody had any idea what the liquid was.

 The sound of a click and a door opening could be heard in  the background, but both species couldn't hear over their LOVE. The sound of a disappointed and horrified mother screaming at her son for breaking her favorite cutting board could be heard for miles. After said mother finished freaking out about cutting boards, the mother noticed  her son was having sex with an orange creature and began freaking out about a different thing. This time the screams of a proud mother of a son who finally got some, that was consented, could be heard for miles.

In the corner sat a confused twin sister, who was wondering what the hell she was on, cuz damn she wanted to get it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE MYSELF SO DAMN MUCH


End file.
